Daymyst Masters
by Silverclaw
Summary: This is about a gal named Daymyst Masters who... Gee, I don't want to give it away... With her Ponyta Fire Eyes, she goes to the Elemental League, but what's waiting at the end?


Daymyst Masters Prologue- The Choosing  
  
AN: Hey again, peeps! silverclaw here with disclaimers, notes, the like. ANYway, I have borrowed the land of Gertan Rin from proeeveebreeder, so go to her account and READ HER FICS!!! *ahem* I have also decided that just 3 legendary Beasts aren't enough, so I have created 13 more, and one 'Beast' to rule them all! MWA-HA-HA! ^-^; Sorry, I'm reading J.R.R. Tolkien. I have also made them gender-fied (male or female) so there'll be a bit of romance. One more thing- Daymyst, her friends, their Pokemon names, all the extra Beasts, the Sacred Amulet, Mewone (read to see what I'm talking about), the Elemental League Leaders, and the Elemental League are all MINE! Do you hear me, MINE! Now, on with the fic.  
  
~*~ "Hey, Blackie!" Akui groaned as he heard the Dreaded Voice. He turned slowly around, only to be greeted by a mass of white fur, white ribbons, and two gold eyes flying at him. He thought he heard a couple of ribs crack as the white mass plowed into his side. "Hey, Zukai." he managed to gasp out before he collapsed. "Wanna play? Huh? How 'bout it?" "One day, your hyperness will get you a very annoyed Legendary Beast." That dry comment came from somewhere in the air around them. "C'mon, Nanoco, stop playing tricks," yawned Rancona, shaking herself and sending rainbow fur everywhere. "If you say so, Rancona." the mysterious voice replied, and Nanoco materialized- right on top of her. "YOWCH! Nanoco, that wasn't funny!" the Normal-type shouted as she slapped the hysterical Ghost-type and stormed off to sit with Dranocan. "Man, what did you do to her?" Kunacu questioned, sliding up. "All I did was play a little trick on her. I swear, girls can be so mental sometimes," Nanoco sighed, laughing fit forgotten. "I highly resent that," Zukai haughtily commented, having decided that Akui was suffocated enough. "Good for you!" Akui heaved, trying to laugh with his bruised ribs as he high-fived the other guys. SLAP!! "Attention!" Pheon shouted over the crowd which quieted immediately and took on a sense of waiting. "Now that I have your attention, let's get down to business," Pheon smiled. The glittering bird of paridise, with multicolored feathers, was easy to get along with. For this reason, and because of her excellent fighting abilities, her position as Mistress of the Council of Beasts was never challenged. "I'm sure you all have gotten visions, have you not?" she asked the expectant Beasts, who all nodded, various expressions of worry and confusion on their faces. "Well, I've called in and expert to help us and to tell us some very. startling news. Mewtwo? Please come down and tell us what you know." Mewtwo emerged from the darkness above Pheon, much to the surprise of all but her. "Hey, isn't Mewtwo supposed to be in charge of keeping the Secrets?" Zukai asked Akui, who was nursing his bruise. "Yeah." Akui answered, worry winning over resentment. "What's he doing here?" "I have some very. unpleasant news. Please don't get angry with me," Mewtwo projected into their minds. He sounded as if he had been grieving. "I was patrolling the Mew's Caves when I was surrounded by hundreds of Misdreavus, and was Hypnotized. While I was.unconscious, humans took two things. Mew's tail hair and. the Amulet." Mewtwo hung his head as shouts rang out and shock showed on many faces. "SILENCE!" Pheon's voice rang out over the tumult. All of them shut up. "For those of you who were recently reincarnated, listen to the Legend of the Amulet, listen. Once, when even Mews were newly created, there emerged a great and powerful being who was called Mewone, because he was the first and the king. He was wise and fair, but exactly 5000 years ago, some of the Mews revolted against him, because they didn't understand why they couldn't rule the world. He knew that they would try to kill him, so he made all of you, what humans call the Legendary Beasts, and made my ancestor, the first Pheon, with the powers of the Elements, so none could rule except her. Then, with his remaining strength, he put his soul into what we call the Sacred Amulet. Whoever stole this obviously means to do one thing- resurrect Mewone." Naturally, this caused an uproar, because no one thought the Amulet could be stolen, much less Mewone resurrected. All the Beasts knew that once a spirit was resurrected, it was indebted to the thing that did it. In the wrong hands, it could mean global domination. "What do we do to get It back?" Machante asked, brown fur rippling in accordance with his muscles as he stood up. "A very good question," Pheon stated, looking gravely into Machante's black eyes. "But, unfortunately, one that will not be answered easily. You know that Ancient Law. We cannot interfere. We must not interfere." She lifted her voice against the sudden noise increase. "We can, however, choose humans to help." Silence reigned. Finally, Satsu, the Beast of Metal, climbed to his feet and asked, "When?" "As soon as possible," Pheon replied firmly. "In fact, I've already chosen one possible candidate- Daymyst Sakuyo Masters." ~*~ AN: How'dja like it? I know, I know, you have a ton of questions, but I want you to be intriqued and read the rest of my story. I will hopefully have chapter 1 up by next Saturday. If you have questions/need something to stop you from confusing the Beasts, email me at skyrider20022000@yahoo.com and I will answer back as soon as I can. Until then, read, review, and see ya! 


End file.
